


void (nsfw angsty banana fish)

by seokll



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Arguments, Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Banana Fish Manga Spoilers, Canon Gay Relationship, Crying, Drunk Sex, Everything Hurts, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Modern Era, No Feelings, Nothing is the same, Okumura Eiji Loves Ash Lynx, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Okumura Eiji/Sing Soo-Ling, Sad, Sad Okumura Eiji, Sappy, Semi Drunk Sex, Timeskip, ash lynx ruined everything, crying sex, dead ash still has eiji's heart, eiji and sing have sex, eiji has semi long hair, eiji misses ash, eiji needs love, everyone is sad and hopeless, just sad tbh, not really the like 1980s, sing hates ash, sing hates himself and ash lynx, sing is a big boy (like he is in garden of light), sing loves eiji, wayyy older sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokll/pseuds/seokll
Summary: swooning for eiji okumura is all sing knows. but, it's not like it would work out in sing's favor because, of course, ash lynx still lives in eiji's heart. yet, sing seems to have what he wants for a short, cold night.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji & Sing Soo-Ling, Okumura Eiji/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	void (nsfw angsty banana fish)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this just to hurt my own feelings LMFAO,, anyways, yes sing and eiji. this is gonna hurt.

eiji’s hands were cold and shaky. the way he grabbed the glass full of red wine, made it so painfully obvious to sing that he was hurting. “we can stop drinking, eiji, it doesn’t need to continue all night-” as sing reassured the older, he moved closer, now hovering over eiji. “please give me the glass.. please.” the taller whispered as he slowly moved eiji’s grip.

sing put down the glass onto the kitchen counter and began to put away anything the two took out while drinking. “sing.. can you kiss me?” eiji mumbled as he stood up. “please.. don’t say no to me right now.” the older said and grabbed onto sing’s shirt, squeezing the fabric between his knuckles. “sing..” 

sing turned around with a sigh and pushed his hand through eiji’s hair. “how drunk are you right now?” the younger laughed a bit and kissed eiji’s forehead before trying to walk away, but eiji’s grip was tighter than before. the two eyes met and the gaze between them felt like it continued forever.

“are you weirded out because i’m older? is that why you’re holding back?” eiji groaned as he stumbled over, his arms now over sing’s shoulders. the younger looked away, his face is a glowing red now. eiji’s mouth was pressed against the other’s collarbones, a soft kiss being planted. 

sing’s lips were quivering as he wrapped his hands around eiji’s waist. he brought his forehead to the older’s, their noses touching. “eiji, please, you know how i feel-” 

“i know. i’ll let you do what you want to me tonight, after, you’ll realize those feelings… they’re just pity feelings, sing.” eiji whispered and pressed his lips to sing’s. sing’s mouth showed no reaction as eiji desperately pushed kisses to them. “kiss me back, please… please.” eiji mumbled between kisses. the younger inhaled slowly before closing his eyes and kissing the older back.

eiji pushed the two against the wall, pressing sing’s back to it. “eiji, calm down.” sing said as he pulled away from the kiss, wiping his mouth. eiji was standing in front of the taller, holding onto him while his eyes were directed at the floor. “what’s wrong..?” 

the japanese boy looked up with tears in his eyes, trying his best to hold off his crying. “let’s have sex.” he said with a forced smile, his hands shaking against sing’s shoulders. sing went to open his mouth to respond but eiji quickly grabbed his hand and led the taller to his bedroom, stumbling as he went down the hall. “please don’t deny me, sing.” eiji mumbled, crying a bit as he opened his door. 

sing sighed as he turned around to close the door. when he turned back to the bed, eiji was undressing himself in a hurry. his fingers were shaky as he undid his tight jeans, sliding them down past his ankles and onto the bed. “eiji… you’re very pretty..” sing said quietly as he took off his own shirt. the older looked away with a small smile on his face as he sat in the bed completely naked.  
“there’s um.. well there’s lube in the nightstand.. and other stuff..” eiji mumbled and sing began to search for said items. the older laid back in the bed, throwing his hands above his head. “you know… when i met ash, i wondered what i’d be doing as an adult with him in my life.. i never thought i’d be having sex with sing soo ling- geez, i really am a pitiful-” 

“please stop talking about ash.” sing whispered as he sat in the bed beside eiji. his face seemed to portray a fierce sense of anger, like something eiji said set him off. “come here.” the older did as instructed and sat up, planting a kiss on sing’s face. a brief period of making out began, hands wandering between the two. it wasn’t long before eiji was stradling the younger, one arm around his neck and the other arm bent behind him to position himself. “eiji, i’m.. can i put it in..?” 

eiji smiled and pressed his head against sing’s, nodding. a gasp left eiji’s mouth as he felt sing enter him, sing letting the older adjust to him once he pushed his full length in. “sing.. hurry..” eiji whimpered and pushed his face into sing’s neck, biting the skin against his lips. sing groaned as he began fucking the older at a slow pace. 

the room was quiet beside the sound of the two’s skin smacking together. occasionally eiji would let out a loud cry, but it sounded like mixes of words, none of them ever been sing’s name.

“eiji.. eiji, look at me.” sing begged, which resulted in a shake of the head from eiji. sing shifted, now making it so eiji was laying on his back, staring up at the younger, his face was covered in tears, and his lips were bleeding from biting down on them. “you’re beautiful..” the taller groaned, tightening his grip on eiji’s legs that were hanging around his waist. “eiji, i love you.”

“don’t.. don’t say that sing..” eiji cried, grabbing sing’s hands. he was painfully close to an orgasm, trying his best to hold it back.

“i love you.” sing whispered and bent over, burying his face in eiji’s neck and using one of his hands to grab a handful of the older’s hair. it wasn’t long before both of them came, loud breathing escaping both of their mouths as eiji laid in the bed, tears rolling down his face at a faster speed.

sing began to clean up the bedroom, sighing as he began to change the blankets. “it’s okay, sing. just leave.” eiji whispered, then coughed as he shifted to his side, curling up in the messed up bed sheets. “sing.. i miss him so much.. thanks for filling the void for a bit..”

and with that, sing nodded and picked up his clothing around the room before leaving the dark room. but, as soon as made it halfway through the hall, his legs felt like jello. getting back to his room felt like it took the whole night. and when the younger found himself laying in his cold, stuffy room; tears were flooding his eyes and falling down to his chin with every blink. 

“ash lynx.. i hate you.. so much.” sing said with the little breath he had before laying on his back and staring at the bare ceiling.


End file.
